Taga slöjan
Av Katherine Mansfield DET FÖREFÖLL OTÄNKBART, att någon kunde vara olycklig en så härlig morgon. Det var ingen som var det, tänkte Edna, utom hon själv. Fönstren i huset stod på vid gavel. Inifrån hördes pianospel, små händer jagade varandra och sprang ifrån varandra i fingerövningar. I de soliga trädgårdarna susade träden i sin ljusa vårblomskrud. Gatpojkar visslade, en liten hund skällde, människor vandrade förbi, de gick så lätt, så fort, de såg ut, som om de hade lust att börja springa. Nu fick hon också på avstånd se ett parasoll, ett persikofärgat, det första för året. Kanske inte ens Edna såg fullt så olycklig ut som hon kände sig. Det är inte så lätt att se tragisk ut vid aderton års ålder, när man är riktigt vacker, med den fullkomliga hälsans kinder och läppar och strålande ögon. Och allra minst när man har en fransk blå klädning på sig samt en ny vårhatt prydd med blåklint. Visserligen bar hon under armen en bok med fula svarta läderpärmar. Boken utgjorde kanhända ett dystert inslag, men det var endast en ren slump; det var ett vanligt biblioteksband. Ty Edna hade tagit en promenad till biblioteket som förevändning att få komma ut ur huset och få tänka, sätta sig in i vad som hänt och på ett eller annat sätt komma till klarhet med vad som nu borde göras. Det var något förfärligt som hade hänt. I går kväll på teatern, när hon och Jimmy satt bredvid varandra på parkett, hade hon helt plötsligt utan föregående varning — hon hade till och med just tagit en chokoladpralin och räckt honom asken tillbaka — blivit kär i en skådespelare. Men — blivit — kär ... Denna känsla var olik allt vad hon tidigare föreställt sig. Den var ej det minsta behaglig. Det var knappast något spännande. Såvida man ej kan kalla den förfärligaste hopplöshet, förtvivlan, ångest och vånda för spännande. Detta i förening med vissheten om att för den händelse denne skådespelare mötte henne på trottoaren efteråt, medan Jimmy hämtade bilen, skulle hon vid en nick, vid ett tecken följa honom till världens ände, utan att ägna en enda tanke åt Jimmy eller pappa eller mamma eller sitt lyckliga hem eller sina otaliga vänner... Pjäsen hade börjat ganska bra. Sedan hade hjälten blivit blind. Fruktansvärda ögonblick! Edna hade gråtit så mycket, att hon måst låna Jimmys hopvikta, silkeslena näsduk på köpet. Inte för att det betydde något, att hon grät. Hela bänkraden badade i tårar. Till och med herrarna snöt sig med högljudda trumpetstötar och försökte plira på programmen i stället för att titta på scenen. Jimmy, som till all lycka var torrögd — ty vad skulle hon tagit sig till utan hans näsduk? — kramade hennes lediga hand och viskade: — Se glad ut, älskling! — Och det var då hon tagit en sista chokoladpralin för att göra honom till viljes och räckt honom asken tillbaka. Sedan hade den där hemska scenen följt, då hjälten var ensam på scenen i ett övergivet rum i skymningen, medan en orkester spelade utanför och hurrarop ljöd från gatan. Han hade försökt treva sig fram till fönstret — å, det var så pinsamt, så ömkligt! Äntligen hade han lyckats. Där stod han och höll i gardinen, medan en ljusstråle, bara en enda ljusstråle, föll rätt på hans upplyftade, blinda ansikte och orkestermusiken dog bort i fjärran Det var — det var faktiskt — å, det mest — det var helt enkelt — ja, från det ögonblicket visste Edna, att livet aldrig mer kunde bli som förr. Hon drog sin hand ur Jimmys, lutade sig tillbaka och slöt chokoladasken för alltid. Detta var äntligen kärleken! Edna och Jimmy voro förlovade. Hon hade haft uppsatt hår i ett och ett halvt år, i ett år hade de varit eklat förlovade. Men att de skulle gifta sig med varandra hade de vetat, ända sedan de vandrade i Botaniska trädgården med sina barnjungfrur och satt i gräset var och en med sin kaka och sitt stycke bröstsocker till teet. Det var ett till den grad erkänt faktum, att Edna burit en underbart väl imiterad förlovningsring hela tiden hon gick i skolan. Och ända till nu hade de varit fästade vid varandra. Men nu var det förbi. Det var så fullkomligt förbi, att Edna knappt kunde tro, att icke även Jimmy måste begripa det. Hon log ett djupsinnigt, sorgset leende, när hon gick in i klosterträdgården tillhörig Det Heliga Hjärtats Orden och vandrade uppför vägen, som genom den ledde till Hill Street. Hur mycket bättre var det ej att nu komma underfund därmed, än att vänta till efter det de blivit gifta. Nu var det tänkbart, att Jimmy skulle kunna glömma. Nej, det tjänade till ingenting, att hon försökte bedraga sig själv: han skulle aldrig kunna glömma. Hans liv var ödelagt, förstört, det var oundvikligt. Men han var ung ... Tiden, brukade folk säga, tiden kunde åstadkomma en liten, en helt liten skillnad. Om fyrtio år, när han var en gammal man, skulle han kunna minnas henne med lugn — måhända. Men hon — vad skulle framtiden bringa henne? Edna hade hunnit till backens krön. Under ett nylövat träd, översållat med små vita blomklasar, slog hon sig ned på en grön bänk och såg ut över klostrets blomsterrabatter. I den, som var henne närmast, växte ömtåliga ungträd, omgivna av en kant av blå, snäckliknande penséer och en grupp gräddvita freesior i ett hörn, vilkas ljusa strålliknande blad korsades över blommorna. Klosterduvorna tumlade omkring högt uppe i luften, och hon kunde höra syster Agnes röst, där hon gav en sånglektion. Ah-me, ljöd nunnans djupa toner, och därefter kom ekot: Ah-me ... Om hon ej gifte sig med Jimmy, skulle hon naturligtvis icke gifta sig med någon. Mannen som hon blivit kär i, den ryktbare skådespelaren Edna hade tillräckligt sunt förnuft för att inse, att det aldrig kunde bli något därav. Det var bra besynnerligt. Hon icke ens önskade, att det skulle bli något. Hennes kärlek var alltför intensiv för det. Den måste uthärdas i tysthet, den måste tortera henne. Det var helt enkelt ett sådant slags kärlek, tänkte hon. — Men Edna, utbrast Jimmy. Kan du aldrig ändra dig? Får jag aldrig hoppas mer? O, vilken sorg att nödgas säga det, men det måste sägas. — Nej, Jimmy, jag kommer aldrig att ändra mig. Edna böjde huvudet, och en liten blomma föll ned i hennes knä, och syster Agnes stämma ropade plötsligt: Ah-no, och ekot följde: Ah-no ... I det ögonblicket avslöjades framtiden. Edna såg alltsammans. Hon häpnade, det betog henne först andedräkten. Men vad kunde vara mera naturligt, när allt kom omkring? Hon skulle gå i kloster... Hennes far och mor göra allt för att förmå henne att avstå, förgäves. Vad Jimmy angår, kan man knappast stå ut med att tänka på hans sinnestillstånd. Varför kunna de ej förstå henne? Hur kunna de på detta sätt öka hennes lidande? Världen är grym, fruktansvärt grym. Efter en sista scen när hon ger bort sina smycken med mera till sina bästa vänner — hon själv så lugn, de så förkrossade — går hon i kloster. Nej, ett ögonblick! Samma kväll hon går i kloster, uppträder skådespelaren för sista gången på Port Willin. Han mottar av en främmande budbärare en ask. Den är fylld med vita blommor. Men där finns intet namn, intet kort. Ingenting? Jo, under rosorna, insvept i en vit näsduk, Ednas sista porträtt och därunder skrivet: Själv glömsk av världen och av världen glömd. Edna satt alldeles stilla under träden; hon höll den svarta boken hårt tryckt mellan fingrarna, som om det varit hennes mässbok. Hon tar namnet syster Angela. Knips! Knips! Hela hennes härliga hår klippes av. Skall hon få tillåtelse att sända en enda lock till Jimmy? Det ordnas på ett eller annat sätt. Och i blå klädning och vit huvudbindel går syster Angela från klostret till kapellet och från kapellet till klostret med något överjordiskt i sin blick, i sina sorgsna ögon och i det milda leende, varmed hon hälsar de små barnen, som springa till henne. Ett helgon! Hon hör det framviskas, när hon går genom de kalla, vaxdoftande gångarna. Ett helgon! Och besökare i klosterkyrkan höra berättas om nunnan, vilkens röst höres över de andras, om hennes ungdom, hennes skönhet och hennes sorgliga, sorgliga kärlekssaga. »Det finns en man i denna stad, vilkens liv blivit förött ...« Ett stort bi, en gyllene, luden krabat, kröp in i en freesia, och den ömtåliga blomman tyngdes ned, gungade, skälvde, men när biet flög sin väg skakade den alltjämt liksom av skratt. Lyckliga, sorglösa blomma! Syster Angela betraktade den och sade: — Nu är det vinter. — En natt, när hon ligger i sin iskalla cell, hör hon ett skrik. Det är ett vilsekommet djur därute i trädgården, en kattunge eller ett lamm eller — ja, vilket litet djur som helst för resten. Den sömnlösa nunnan stiger upp. Helt höljd i vitt, skälvande men utan fruktan, går hon ut och hämtar in det. Men följande morgon, när klockan ringer till ottesång, ligger hon och kastar sig i hög feber ... i yrsel ... och hon blir aldrig mera frisk. Inom tre dagar är allt förbi. Mässan har lästs i klosterkyrkan, och hon begraves i det hörn av kyrkogården, som är avskilt för nunnorna, och där enkla små träkors stå. Vila I Frid, Syster Angela. Nu är det kväll. Tvenne gamla, som stödja varandra, komma långsamt gående till graven och böja knä, medan de snyfta: — Vår dotter! Vår enda dotter! — Nu kommer där en till. Han är svartklädd, han går långsamt. Men när han kommit fram och tar av sig sin svarta hatt, ser Edna till sin förfäran, att hans hår är snövitt. Jimmy! För sent, för sent! Tårarna strömma över hans ansikte, nu gråter han. För sent, för sent! Vinden ruskar i kyrkogårdens lövlösa träd. Han uppger ett enda fruktansvärt, bittert skri. Ednas svarta bok föll med en duns ned på marken. Hon for upp med bultande hjärta. Älskling! Nej, det är inte för sent. Alltsammans var ett misstag, en hemsk dröm. O, det där vita håret! Hur kunde hon göra så? Hon har ej gjort det. O, himmel! Å, vilken lycka! Hon är fri, ung, och ingen känner hennes hemlighet. Allt är ännu möjligt för henne och Jimmy. Huset, som de tänkt bygga sig, kan ännu uppföras, den lille allvarsamme pysen, som med händerna på ryggen ser på hur de plantera stockrosor, kan fortfarande bli född till världen. Hans lilla späda syster ... Men när Edna hunnit så långt som till hans lilla späda syster, sträckte hon ut armarna, som om den lilla raringen kommit flygande genom luften emot henne, och medan hon blickade ut över trädgården, på grenarnas vita blomklungor, på de täcka duvorna mot det blå och klostret med dess smala fönsteröppningar, insåg hon, att nu äntligen för första gången i sitt liv — aldrig hade hon föreställt sig en liknande känsla förut — visste hon vad det ville säga att vara kär — vara — kär! Originalets titel: "Taking the Veil". Först publicerad i: The Doves' Nest and Other Stories, London 1923. Originaltext: http://nzetc.victoria.ac.nz/tm/scholarly/tei-ManDove-t1-body1-d5.html Kategori:Katherine Mansfield Kategori:Kärlek